Road to Mordor
by Nienna2
Summary: Blionique is rescued by the Fellowship when she is shot with an Orc arrow. Now all she has to decide is if she wishes to stay with them, or go back to Rivendell.


MY LOTR BOOK  
  
Blionique sat against a tree, a circle of Orcs surrounding her. She stared at them daringly and unafraid. An arrow in her shoulder was holding her to the tree, and her weapons, a bow, quiver, and sword, were at least ten feet away. She glared at them now, for the pain was intense. The largest Orc, she figured was the leader, stepped forward and shot another arrow into her other shoulder. She winced and grimaced, then reached out and broke an orc's neck with a snap. They erupted in laughter, and the leader notched an arrow into his bow and held it at her forhead. In a last attempt, she kicked him away with full fury. He fell back, then stood and aimed the arrow at her head again. Suddenly, arrows flew from behind and hit the leader in the head. He fell back and the Orcs fled in terror. She looked at the arrow and saw it was Elvish, then relaxed a second. An Elf and a man stood in front of her. She knew neither of them, and she kicked at them pitifully. Finally the man reached forward and held her legs down gently but firmly. The Elf looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked. She reconized the voice, but her vision clouded over and the last thing she saw was four small figures standing behind the Elf.  
  
She awoke and the first thing she did was grab the throat of the person standing over her. She opened her eyes and saw it was the Elf. Her hand slid away and she sat up quickly, glancing around her and seeing it was night. She saw four small figures in the shadows, two men, a dwarf, and the Elf. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she tried to back away, but realized they were surrounding her. "Who are you?" She said quickly in Elvish. The Elf looked at one of the men. Blionique looked wildly around again. The Elf looked at her. "Likewise, who are you?" The Elf's eyes brought back a memory and a name. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. She looked at him and remembered his face. He was the Elf prince of Mirkwood. "I do not wish to say right now, and I wish to go." She stood but sat back down quickly with a small cry. The arrows in her shoulders were gone, but the wounds were burning with pain, which she just noticed. Legolas was holding his bow quietly. "Why were you with a company of Orcs?" He asked. She glared hard at the others, wishing she were with the Orcs right now anyways. "So your questioning me? Well, ask your questions, for I shall not say until I can go." She turned her head silently and stared at Legolas. The man that had been with him suddenly stood, and sat on a rock beside her. "You will answer our questions, and will not leave until they are answered. Now, answer the first question: Who are you?" He looked intently on her, and his gaze was so hard she averted her eyes down. "I am Blionique, daughter of Arwen of Rivendell." She looked at the four small figures, and now realized that they were Halflings. "Now, answer the second question: Why were you in the company of Orcs?" Again she averted her eyes down, away from his gaze. "I ran away from Rivendell days ago. The Orcs found me when I wasn't paying attention, walking through the forest. They shot me with an arrow and stole my weapons, then you arrived." She looked up at him. "Any more questions?" She asked sarcastically, but they seemed to be pondering this. Finally the man answered. "Why did you run away from Rivendell in the first place?" He asked. Blionique sighed. "All my life I've dreamed of wandering the world and seeing the lands. But I've been stuck in Rivendell forever, because my mother won't let me leave. Most of the time she never lets me even leave her sight, let alone anything else! Finally, I couldn't take her overprotection anymore. "So I ran from Rivendell, crossing the river. Nobody knew I left except for my closest friends, Thias and Niena. I also wanted to prove I wasn't a child anymore, like they all said. Someday I will go back to Rivendell and prove to them somehow that I'm not a child anymore. I'm an adult, but they never treat me like it." Her last words she seemed to be talking to herself, and she started speaking in Elvish when the man stopped her. "How come your so defensive, if your mother is so protective?" He asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not like her. I love the wild lands, the tangled brushes, the adventures, and she likes the quiet Rivendell, the sweet singing, the peace." She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, by the way?" "You aren't the questioner. I'm Strider, a Ranger." She stared at him, mouth half open, then burst out laughing. "Strider is not a human name. You look like someone else I've heard of." She paused, then stopped laughing and turned deathly pale. She had stolen a sword from a Ranger named Strider. She shrugged and looked down, wrapping her blood-stained cloak about her. Strider seemed to notice, for he frowned "Strider may not be human, and yes, it is only a nickname. Why are you suddenly discouraged? You look guilty of something." He stared at her. Blionique looked up, then pulled up her hood. "Nothing, nothing. May I go now, or are you going to question me more?" He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Your free to go, if you wish." He watched her, a smile on his face. She stood and looked wearily at them, then quickly leaped off towards the woods. A long, bone-chilling wail echoed into the night, and she froze, completely rigid. Another wail answered the first, closer. She let out a cry and fell back, then ran back to them. She saw they had a fire, and she leaped next to it. Strider looked at her, amused. "Frightened by something?" He asked. She glared at him, but realized she had been trembling. "No, no. Me? No. Just a chill." 


End file.
